evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Evolutionary Spirituality :A Co-Created Guidebook and Interactive Encyclopedia of Evolutionary Spirituality', grounded in the Great Story, to explore our way into an evolutionary metareligious infusion that can inspire, heal and transform our diverse religious, spiritual and secular worlds. : :see Introduction to Evolutionary Spirituality :see Evolutionary perspective :see What is "the Great Story"? :see Comparison of evolutionary narrative forms Table of Contents :These are overall areas of inquiry that some of us find useful for organizing what we are talking about here. Feel free to add others of your own. General Evolutionary Spirituality Resources - Books, videos, essays, poetry, pictures, websites, organizations, etc., including anything which doesn't fit in the other categories below Evolutionary Spirituality Theory and Practice - metaphysical and philosophical ideas, as well as rituals, rites of passage, religious artifacts, etc., organized by religious tradition Evolutionary Science - the theoretical and factual basis behind evolutionary spirituality Evolutionary Social Theory and Action - Social creativity and the creation of conscious social systems Evolutionary Movement - Movement vision, and organizational and group approaches In the tradition of Sri Aurobindo, Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, Julian Huxley, Thomas Berry, Brian Swimme, and others, the epic of evolution can be experienced as a meaningful, inspiring, empowering modern day creation myth - a sacred story of the emergence of cosmos, Earth, life, and humanity which celebrates a mutually enriching relationship between science and religion and a way of thinking about the divine that unites rather than divides. Thousands of us -- from world views spanning Christianity, Judaism, Islam, Buddhism, Taoism, Paganism, Humanism, Hinduism and others -- have awakened to this form of spirituality rooted in the Great Story, and seek to continue learning more about it. We are exploring how to live into it to support our lives, our growth, and the development of our work, our communities, and our shared world. We are co-creating this wiki as a co-evolutionary resource and work-and-play space within which we can share our best thinking and best practices, and grow together into a truly evolutionary culture. In January of 2010 Craig Hamilton http://integralenlightenment.com/index.phplaunched evolutionaryspirituality.com to engage a community dialogue about the emergence of this new spiritual path, especially with those in the Eastern traditions. This wiki is part of a larger evolutionary spirituality movement, which itself is part of a still larger movement and awakening at work in society. The evolutionary spirituality movement includes local community groups and living-room groups in which people are supporting each other in learning about and living into a meaningful (sacred) relationship to an evolutionary perspective grounded in the full range of sciences. We want this wiki to be used as a co-evolutionary tool for teaching, communicating, and learning for practitioners within the evolutionary spirituality movement, sympathetic scientists and other specialists in the world at large, and the interested general public. We hope it will ultimately serve as an evolving Encyclopedia of Evolutionary Spirituality, and a friendly guide for living an evolutionary spiritual life. PURPOSES 1. To help us all learn more about evolutionary science, evolutionary spirituality, and evolutionary social change. 2. To provide a forum within which the evolutionary spirituality movement can co-create what it believes and does, co-evolving as it does so. :THIS WIKI AS AN EVOLUTIONARY ADVENTURE :Evolution loves diversity and uses it creatively. This wiki is an evolutionary space, an experiment in conscious evolution, an adventure in emergencehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emergence. It is being designed to help us all show up as our authentic selves, take responsibility for what we love, live together in creative interaction, and build an evolving co-created commons that speaks to and for us all. '' :''Here are a few pages to help us participate well: ::* How to use a wiki ::* 'Come evolve this wiki community with us! ::* What kind of wiki should this be? ---- Alternative main page Category:Metaphysical Philosophy